Shattered
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: While staying in Shipwreck Cove, Jack's hallucinations start to get the better of him until he reaches his breaking point...
1. Blood Letting: Chapter 1

On a moonless night...

The Main Hall of Shipwreck Cove was a horrible mess. There was blood everywhere. There was a chair missing from the table. On the floor were the bodies of Elizabeth Turner and Hector Barbossa. Both had multiple stab wounds, and were laying in pools of their own blood.

The sight sent chills down Teague's spine. What happened? Who had killed them, and why? Then he looked up and saw Jack standing with a smirk on his face. His clothes were disheveled and had splatters all over. There was blood all over Jack, and in his right hand was a blood soaked sword. Jack then threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"Jackie?" Teague shouted, shocked, as he took a step closer to his son. "What happened?"

"I haven't the slightest." Jack said with a huge smile on his face, before trusting his sword forward into Teague...

* * *

About a month earlier...

It was a quiet night in Shipwreck Cove as Teague sat in the Main Hall, happily playing his guitar. He enjoyed the peace and quiet found in the lonely Cove, after his noisy family had lived there for so long. It wasn't until after they moved out that Teague remembered the cicadas that lived in the nearby trees...

Just then, Jack walked in nervously, quietly closing the door behind him. "Da? You said that you wanted to talk-"

"It seems that Captain Lizzie is concerned with your health." Teague said, looking up at Jack.

"I am perfectly healthy." Jack stated, watching as Teague stood up and walked over.

"Talking to yourself the way she saw you doing is not 'perfectly healthy', Boy." Teague said flatly. "Which is why you are going to be staying here for a while."

"Da, I've ran away before. I have no reason to stay."

"Actually, if I read this letter right, Captain Barbossa will be here in about a month." Teague said, smirking as he held up a letter written by Barbossa. "You see Jackie, there might actually be some profit in it for you." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Some things never change, do they?" He smiled. "The door is open, Captain Lizzie!"

"You don't have to call me Captain." Elizabeth said, walking in. She was wearing a simple brown dress. When she saw Jack, her jaw dropped. "Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my Da every now and then?" Jack asked.

"I wrote to him." Teague said flatly. "He's going to be staying here until I say so." He then smirked. "Now, I went out earlier and bought some food. I'm thinking we're all ready for dinner."

At dinner, Jack ate in silence, awkwardly listening to Teague and Elizabeth's conversation. It was strange for him to see his father having such a normal conversation with anyone other than his mother. It was even stranger that Teague was having this conversation with the person who killed his only child.

Though the strangest part was that this seemed to be perfectly normal for Teague and Elizabeth...

"So, enough about everybody else." Teague said, smirking. "How are you? You haven't said anything about yourself."

Elizabeth smiled embarrassedly. "Nothing new has happened since we spoke last night." She said. "Though the morning sickness seems to be going away."

"That's good." Teague said. "You should eat some more. I made sure there was enough for four."

'_Da must be drunk. There's only-'_ Jack thought, before he jumped up. "Lizzie, you're pregnant?"

"She is a married woman and she and her husband did have a few hours alone on a beach." Teague pointed out flatly, partly shocked that he had to spell it out for him. His son, the man who was practically famous for seducing women, couldn't see how a beach could be very romantic at sunset?

"William's not unfertile?" Jack mumbled, sitting back down. "But I could've sworn that-"

"That what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing."

_Weeks before, in Tortuga..._

_Jack was staggering back to his dinghy, satisfied with the number of drinks he had, when he saw her. Elizabeth was sitting near the dinghy, crying. "Lizzie?"_

"_Jack." Elizabeth said, looking up. "Jack, I'm sorry for showing up unexpectedly like this, but I just couldn't stay on that island alone." She stood up and straightened her off-white gown. "There's something that has been bothering me since I last saw Will."_

_Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion. "And you concluded that I would be the best person to talk to? The 'rum soaked, wobbly-legged pirate', as you oh so careingly called me."_

"_Jack, it's about Will. He can't have children." Elizabeth said, about to cry again. "He explained everything to me. There was some kind of accident when he was a child that left him...it left him..."_

"_Eunuch-y?" Jack offered, doing the 'snip-snip' gesture with one hand. He held his hands up when Elizabeth glared at him. "Sorry Luv. Old habit. Blame my Da. He taught me that." He then turned toward his dinghy. "You're welcome to stay the night on my vessel, though I should warn you, there's not much space so-"_

_When Jack turned around, Elizabeth was gone. Being drunk, Jack just shrugged, not giving it a second thought. _

Jack sat at the table, thinking. _'I could've sworn she was there...'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter one! **

**I started watching this anime called "Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni" ("When Cicadas Cry" the English release title is just "When They Cry"). It's a really good anime. Very interesting. I heard the theme song while watching a "Sailor Moon" AMV and decided to se what the anime is like. After that, I downloaded the theme song, and was listening to that when I thought of this story...and was eating pretzels dipped in white frosting...**

**I know you probably don't really care about what I was eating, but let's face it: what I eat and drink does affect my writting along with the music...**

**I'll have chapter two up next year!**


	2. Blood Letting: Chapter 2

A week later...

It was the middle of the night, and Jack was still laying awake in his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, ignoring the other person in his room. Sitting in a chair, straddling the backrest, was another 'Jack'. "We're devils and black sheep-"

"Shut it already!" Jack shouted, rolling onto his side-away from the other 'Jack' and placing his pillow over his ear.

The other 'Jack' rolled his eyes. "I bet you wouldn't ignore me if I were more," he started, standing up. As he stood up, he started to change, until he was a woman with fair skin that was slightly tanned, icy blue eyes, and waist length red and black hair. She was wearing a loose white shirt, a black corset, an icy blue sash, a white skirt with a black cloth draped on top, and a gold band on her left ring finger. ", attractive?"

Jack rolled over, and blinked a few times. "Roxxi?"

"How could you?" 'Roxxi' asked. "After everything we went through?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!" 'Roxxi' shouted at Jack. "You left me, your wife, on that beach to die!"

"Luv, it was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? From what I understand, you told me to get off your ship, then you brought her about and went off into the sunset!" She shouted, before taking a deep breath. "However, I've found someone better. A real man who will give me what I want."

Just then, 'Barbossa' walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was wonderin' where you went."

"Hector, what do you want from her?" Jack asked, feeling more than slightly jealous. 'Roxxi' was his wife after all, and 'Barbossa' did have his arms around her.

"Perhaps I just want this?" 'Barbossa' asked, smiling.

"Or maybe he wants this?" 'Roxxi' offered, placing her hand on 'Barbossa's cheek and turning his head so she could kiss him.

"Or maybe even...?" 'Barbossa' offered, about to pull 'Roxxi's' shirt up.

Unable to control himself any longer, Jack stood up and punched Barbossa.

Atleast he tried to. Instead, Jack punched a hole through the old wood door. Teague ran over. "Boy, what the hell are you doing to my house?" He shouted angrily, before looking at Jack's injured hand. "Why did you punch my door?"

Jack turned back around the room, confused. "Thought I saw someone."

"Well, I didn't see anybody in the hall." Teague said, dragging Jack down the hall to the Study by his sleeve. Then he stopped. "Jackie, have you been hallucinating a lot lately?"

"Me? Hallucinate? Never." Jack said quickly, before going deep into a thought. "No, not me. Why would I do that?"

Teague watched Jack worriedly. _'Is this what Lizzie meant?'_

"I'm just tired Da." Jack said when he noticed Teague staring. "It's been a long decade."

"Jackie, you spent most of that decade drinking rum and chasing women. I doubt it was not fun for you." Teague pointed out, before smirking. "The month I spent in Tortuga was quite refreshing." He laughed at a memory. "Seeing you with Bootstrap's boy was very interesting. If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were introducing your own son to piracy."

"Da, you know that I don't want some little brat calling me 'Da'."

"That's what I thought before you came along." Teague said, gesturing for Jack to sit in a chair in the Study. Grabbing a small chest, Teague sat down across from his son and pulled his hand over under the lantern light. There were several splinters. "Seems the door wasn't going to let you go break it so easily."

There was a moment of silence as Teague carefully pulled out the pieces of wood from Jack's hand. Then Jack sighed. "Da, I've been thinking about what you said before, about being able to live with yourself forever. Did you know about me marooning-"

Teague glared at Jack. "Roxxi was a good woman. Horrible temper, I'll admit, but still a good woman." He said evenly. "She didn't deserve that from you."

"I thought I saw her earlier, in my room."

"And you wanted to punch her?" Teague asked, confused. "Jackie, it'd be a better idea to shoot a wasp nest than to punch a woman like-"

"She was in Barbossa's arms."

"Oh." Teague said, nodding his head in understanding. It made sense for Jack to want to punch the man who had his arms around his wife. Then a thought came to Teague. For all his life, Jack always avoided a fist fight, since he was always smaller than people his own age, and always used his wits to win. "Jackie, you tried punching Barbossa?"

"He outsmarted me in Tortuga. He took the Pearl while I was at the Faithful Bride." Jack admitted. "He's gotten smarter."

"And you're worried that he might be smarter than you now." Teague guessed, before sighing. "Jackie, you had been through a lot since you last saw Tortuga. It's understandable that you would want to have a few drinks." He then watched as Jack stared at his injured had. _'Hector's gotten smarter and Jackie's losing it...'_

* * *

**I really missed writing about Roxxi...and when I started again, I decided she needed more work...lots more. She may or may not show up again, depending on how I feel...but she was needed for this chapter...and for later on...**

**I can imagine Jack would be worried about Barbossa getting smarter after the end of "At World's End"...I mean, even though Jack has the charts, Barbossa still has the advantage. After all, what good are a set of charts to the Fountain of Youth if all you got to get yourself there is an old dinghy?**


	3. Blood Letting: Chapter 3

A few nights later...

Elizabeth walked in, carrying a basket of baked goods from town, and found Jack and Teague in the Main Hall. Teague was playing his guitar, as usual. Jack was sitting at the table with his boots propped up on the edge of the table, reading a book and occasionally giving his father annoyed looks.

Setting the basket on the table, Elizabeth sat next to Jack. "What's wrong?"

"Da's decided that he doesn't trust me alone." Jack mumbled, shooting a glare at Teague.

Elizabeth noticed that Jack's hands were wrapped in bandages. "What happened to your hands?"

"Nothing."

Teague stopped playing his guitar. "Smart one over here busted a mirror."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, staring at Jack.

* * *

_That morning..._

_Jack stood in front of the mirror, smirking at his reflection. "Jackie, you are one good looking man."_

"_Jackie, it's what's inside that counts." A voice said. _

_Jack then saw the woman behind him in the mirror. She was a few inches shorter than Jack. She had pale skin, long wavy dark brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a red gown with gold embroidery that matched Teague's jacket. "Mum?"_

_She smiled. "Jackie. Where were you on Christmas five years ago?"_

"_I was busy."_

"_Were they beautiful?" _

"_Who?"_

"_The women I'm sure you were sleeping with." Jack's mother said sadly._

"_Mum, I'm sorry I wasn't here." Jack said, feeling guilty about not being there. His mother had been sick for all her life, and Jack knew that since he was very young. And yet, when he received a letter from Teague saying that she only had a few months left, Jack made no attempt to be by his mother's side. She died on Christmas day, with not even a letter from her only child._

"_Jackie, I know you are." She said, with a sad smile on her face as she placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Don't worry anymore. I'm right here with you now."_

_Jack placed his hand on his shoulder, expecting to feel his mother's hand there. There was nothing. Jack turned around, and saw nobody. "You're lying."_

"_Jackie, I'll always be with-"_

"_Liar!" Jack shouted, slamming both of his fists against the mirror._

_Hearing glass shattering, Teague ran over. He found Jack on his knees, crying with his forehead against the remains of the mirror. Both of his fists were bleeding. He was surrounded with shattered pieces of glass. "Jackie?"_

"_Liar." Jack mumbled, still slamming one of his fists against the back of the mirror. There was a red stain where his fist made contact with the wood. "Liar. Liar. Liar..."_

* * *

"Nothing." Jack said, before reaching for a cinnamon bun in the basket. "Absolutely nothing important. I just tripped on something."

Elizabeth glanced over at Teague, and could tell by the worried look on his face that something had happened. "Captain Teague, I wanted to ask you about something."

"What about?" Teague asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something as a doctor."

"Ah." Teague said, putting the guitar aside and standing up. "Jackie, you stay right here."

In the Study...

"So that is what happened." Elizabeth said after Teague told her what happened.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something." Teague said, looking out the window at the starry sky. "Jackie's not doing so well. As your doctor, I'd suggest that you don't come here for a while. As a friend, I'd actually suggest the same thing. Jackie's becoming unstable, and with you being in your condition-"

"I'm sure Jack wouldn't harm me."

"Just as I was sure he wouldn't call his poor mother a liar." Teague pointed out. "Elizabeth, please do this for your family."

"But what if Jack hurts you?"

Teague laughed. "That boy harm me? I taught him everything he knows. There's no way he could cause serious damage."

"Still, I want to be here. Jack needs to have at least one friend around."

"You're a very good woman, willing to risk everything to by a friend's side." Teague mumbled, before something caught is eye outside. "There's food in the kitchen. You and Jackie go ahead and start without me. Make sure Jackie doesn't follow me." He then ran out.

Jack saw Teague run past, then turned to Elizabeth. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth said. "Teague told me that we can start on dinner without him." She saw Jack's almost empty bottle of rum and sighed. "You get yourself a plate. I'll get you another-"

"No Lizzie." Jack said, standing up. "Go ahead. I can get my own rum."

"But Jack, I-"

"You are in a delicate state, Mrs. Turner, and I'd not be able to call myself a man if I made a woman in your current condition get me my rum. It's bad enough that I'm living in my Da's home." Jack said, pushing Elizabeth into the kitchen. "I already have my Da watching my every move. I need space. Savvy?"

Elizabeth smiled at the pleading look on Jack's face. He reminded her of the kids shopping in town with their parents, asking for some toy or a snack. "Now that I think of it, I don't know where the rum is..."

Jack smirked, patting Elizabeth's head. "It's best that we leave it that way." He said, walking away. Instead of walking to the Rum Locker, he went to the front door.

"...worried about his sanity." Jack heard Teague say as he kneeled next to the door with his ear against the surface.

"What sanity?" A woman asked flatly. "Last I checked, he did anger Davy Jones. Twice."

"Well, what do you think?" Teague asked.

"What do I think? I think he's a lost cause. You're better off just putting him out of his misery." The woman said. "I heard poison is a gentle way to go, if you get..."

'_Da's gonna kill me?'_ Jack thought, shocked. He stood up and walked toward the Rum Locker, deep in thought.

Meanwhile...

"Roxxi, Jackie's my son, not a dying animal." Teague said flatly, glaring at the woman who was sitting on a barrel. "And it's been over ten years. I know he left you to die, but right now I don't care."

Roxxi shrugged. "Just an idea."

"It might help if you came over for dinner." Teague suggested, smirking. "There's enough for all of us."

"Teague, you know I can't tonight. Sometime next week maybe, but not right now." Roxxi said, before slipping off the barrel. "I'd better get going."

"You'd better tell me when you can come." Teague said, hugging Roxxi.

Roxxi nodded, pulling away after a moment. "I will." She said, before running off.

Teague smirked, before looking up at the stars. _'Jackie's losing his mind. Roxxi is back from the dead. Hector has the Pearl. This has to be building up to something. But what?'_

* * *

**So...I have a problem with this story: I actually have three different endings that I can't pick from. So, I'm gonna ask you all how this should end. Should there be a good ending, tragic ending, or a weird ending?**

**Or, in the spirit of the anime this story is based on, should I continue this story with as many alternate universes as possible?**


	4. Blood Letting: Chapter 4

Late one afternoon...

"Jackie, drink some juice." 'Teague' said, sitting in his throne and playing his guitar. "I made it myself."

"No thanks." Jack said, not even looking at the juice. "I've got my rum."

"I said to drink some juice. All that rum first thing in the morning is not good for you."

"Shut up!" Jack shouted. "I don't want that!"

"You need to relax a little." 'Teague' said. "The juice will help."

"Or it'll kill me like you want it to." Jack snapped at 'Teague'.

"What are you talking about?" 'Teague' asked. "No body's trying to kill you."

"Liar!" Jack shouted, standing up. "You and Mum are both liars! I'm tired of you two always lying to me!"

"Jackie, I-"

Jack then grabbed a chair and threw it at 'Teague'. It slammed into the older man before he had time to move, and he didn't move afterwards. Jack walked over with his pistol drawn, cocked it, and fired it at 'Teague'.

"Jack?" A voice asked.

Jack turned around and saw Elizabeth standing there. "Lizzie? You're early."

"I ran into Teague in the Bakery earlier. He asked me to check in on you." Elizabeth said, noticing Jack's smoking pistol. "Jack, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Jack said slowly, looking back at the throne. There was a shattered chair and a bullet hole, but the body that he had seen a few seconds ago was gone. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Mr. Gibbs is dead."

"What?" Jack shouted, whipping around. "How?"

"He was shot by a woman named...what was it? Roxxi?"

The pistol slipped from Jack's hand, clattering to the floor. He then fell to his knees. "She's alive. I didn't kill her."

"No...someone else did. Her body was found next to his." Elizabeth said carefully. "Supposedly, Roxxi and Mr. Gibbs went drinking last night. After that, they left together and were attacked. Then-"

"Elizabeth. Stop." Jack mumbled, not even looking up at her. "Don't go on to tell me that my wife died a long and torturous death."

Blinking in shock at first, Elizabeth then sighed. "I'm very sorry for your loss Jack." She whispered, glancing aside.

Grabbing the pistol, Jack stood up. "Elizabeth, I'm sure you know that I was raised around lying bastards that didn't deserve to be called 'family'." He stated, before training his pistol on her. "Now what are you trying to hide from me?"

"Jack, I-"

"Tell me!"

"Jackie, that's enough!" Teague shouted, walking in. Behind him were two children. "You have better things to worry about right."

"Who are they?" Jack mumbled, before his eyes caught their eyes. A look of pure horror appeared on his face. "She had children?"

The children were nine year old twins. They both had fair-suntanned- skin, dark red hair, and Jack's brown eyes. The girl was wearing a brown dress with a gold vest, red sash, and black boots. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon. The boy was wearing a white shirt, gold vest, red sash, brown trousers, and black boots. Jack couldn't help but to notice that the boy was standing slightly in front of his sister.

"So, kids, you got names?"

"I'm Jack. This is Josephine." The boy said, glaring at Jack. "You do anything against her and I'll make you wish you were still in the Locker."

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Teague took a deep breath. "Alright. That's a good enough introduction for now. Captain Swann, mind showing them to the spare bed rooms?"

Standing up, Elizabeth nodded. "Follow me."

The two men watched as she lead the children away. "Da, I think my own son's gonna kill me."

Teague laughed, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jackie, those children just lost the only person who raised them for the past nine years. It'll take time for the boy to open up." He said, before smirking. "Though I doubt you'll have much trouble with little Josie."

"Da, how did she die?"

"Her wrist was slit. She died from loss of blood." Teague whispered. "Strange as it might sound, they were both drained of all of their blood."

Late that night...

Jack was slowly walking down the hall with only a lantern and a small pouch. Inside the pouch was an old necklace Jack had been trying to sell for years, with no success. It was well known that it had been Roxxi's favorite necklace, and was believed to be cursed. He was about to toss it when he thought about giving it to Josephine. 'She might like it. Something her Mother liked.'

Just then there was the sound of laughter from behind him, but when Jack looked, there was nobody there...

* * *

**Alright...sorry about the wait...I was actually having bit of a writer's block with this story, but I'm out of it now (YAY!) and so far I finished the next chapter and it looks like I'm leaning more towards the alternate universe idea...which I will make sure to make very interesting...**

**Also, I just started college and I'm still working, so there may be large gaps in between updates...**


	5. Blood Letting: Chapter 5

The next day...

"Say, do you think this tastes good?" Josephine asked Jack as he tried some of the soup she cooked. Teague had taken the younger Jack and Elizabeth out for a trip to the Market Place, leaving the two at Shipwreck Cove.

"Needs a little bit of salt." Jack said.

"Oi! That's the third time you've said that!" Josephine complained, adding more salt to the pot. "Mama always said that too much salt is bad-" Then she turned around and found Jack pouring rum into his soup. "Oh! That's what you've been doing!"

"Aye Josie, you've caught me!" Jack said playfully, smirking as he held his hands out. "You're gonna go easy on your old man, ri-"

Suddenly, there were a pair of shackles around Jack's wrists.

"Uh...Josie. Mind telling me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours cause my brilliant mind is actually lost."

"You're infamous for being smart." Josephine mumbled, placing one end of a shackle on the chain of the first and the other end on a torch holder on the wall. She then pulled a sringe out of her sleeve. "Now, let's see if this actually works."

* * *

Later...

"Jack? Josie?" Elizabeth shouted, running in. She saw Jack standing there with the smoking pistol. "Jack? What have you done?"

"I know you were in on it. Da's plan to kill me." Jack snapped, drawing his sword.

"What?"Elizabeth asked, shocked. "Why would I want to kill-"

"Don't act all innocent with me, Elizabeth!" Jack shouted, walking towards her. "You killed me once before, remember? On the Pearl? When the kraken was dragging it to the depths? You chained me to her!"

"Pretty soon, Elizabeth was backed into a wall. "Jack, I-"

Elizabeth felt the sword go straight through her. Jack leaned over to her ear. "I'm not sorry either." He whispered, pulling the sword out. Jack then heard the sound of a monkey chirping and smirked, before hiding near the door.

Pretty soon, Barbossa walked in, with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder. As soon as the door shut, Jack stabbed Barbossa in the back. "Sparrow?"

"You bastard!" Jack shouted, stabbing him again. "You're sleeping with my wife!"

"Roxxi is dead!" Barbossa shouted back, drawing his own sword.

"Liar!" Jack shouted, smacking the sword away from Barbossa.

Half an hour later...

The Main Hall of Shipwreck Cove was a horrible mess. There was blood everywhere. There was a chair missing from the table. On the floor were the bodies of Elizabeth Turner and Hector Barbossa. Both had multiple stab wounds, and were laying in pools of their own blood.

The sight sent chills down Teague's spine. What happened? Who had killed them, and why? Then he looked up and saw Jack standing with a smirk on his face. His clothes were disheveled and had splatters all over. There was blood all over Jack, and in his right hand was a blood soaked sword. Jack then threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"Jackie?" Teague shouted, shocked, as he took a step closer to his son. "What happened?"

"I haven't the slightest." Jack said with a huge smile on his face, before trusting his sword forward into Teague.

"Jackie?" Teague mumbled in shock as Jack started stabbing him repeatedly.

"You're supposed to be dead! Dead! Even in death, you're still lying to me!" Jack shouted. "Leave me alone!"

A few minutes later, Jack fell to the ground, holding his hands up to his ears. 'Murderer' He heard a voice say._ 'Betrayer' 'Unfaithful' 'Horrible' 'Unworthy of the title "man"' 'Better off dead'_

"Shut it!" Jack shouted. "Shut it! Shut it! Shut it!"

_'Should've died long ago' 'Deserved to have been hanged' 'Not worthy of dealing with Davy Jones' 'Scum of the World' 'Die'_

"Who's there?" Jack shouted suddenly, standing up. He whipped around, the person standing there took him by surprise. "Josie?"

Josephine stood there, smiling. "What? You think, with Mama being a mystic, I wouldn't be one as well?" She asked, smirking. "And now, thanks to my research, I've become even stronger!" She then pulled a small bottle of dark red liquid out of her sash. "Mama was very easily defeated. Hell, Mr. Gibbs was more difficult!"

"You killed Roxxi?" Jack asked in shock. "Why?"

"I wanted the Fountain of Youth." Josephine shouted. "I wanted it all for myself. So I read as much as I could about it. I read every book, studied every chart, listened to songs and shanties, and still nothing. Then I thought 'Aqua de Vida' means 'Water of Life' right? What makes more sense than assuming that the 'Water of Life' is in fact blood?'"

"You killed your own mother!"

"And you killed your own father!" Josephine shouted, before laughing at Jack as he fell to his knees, realization hitting him. She suddenly stopped. "As you are about to kill yourself."

Suddenly, Jack felt something go through him. Shaking, he looked down. There was his sword, stabbing into his stomach. His hands were around the hilt. "How?"

Josephine laughed. "You ruined Mama's life when you betrayed her." She shouted at Jack. "She had to retire to raise us on her own!" Josephine then kneeled down to Jack. "I decided to ruin you in return. Hallucinations were a pretty nice way to start things, wasn't it?"

* * *

A week later, on the Flying Dutchman...

Will stood at the helm, watching as the Pearl and Misty Lady burned side by side. "I wonder what Jack would've thought of this."

"He would've said nothing at first, just let it fester silently." Bootstrap replied, walking over to his son. "Then he probably would've had a few drinks before trying to strike a deal with you or Calypso."

Will smiled, trying to hold back tears. "I would've given her back to Jack, if he were around to be her captain again. If he could've brought Elizabeth back."

"Tis a shame." Calypso whispered, walking over. "So many great pirates, all gone in one day. Especially wit Witty Jack 'n 'is wife leaven' behind two children."

"Poor thing, that girl." Bootstrap mumbled, looking down at the deck where the two children stood beside Pintel and Ragetti. "Must've been terrifying, walking into that scene."

"William Turner, I 'ave a new duty fer you." Calypso said, smiling. "I want you and yer father to raise dem children."

Will turned around, shocked. "Really?"

"Aye." Calypso said. "Now dat de woman ye loved so dearly is gone, dere is no one to meet you on yer one day. Best ting fer you to do now is care for those kids." She then took a step closer. "Keep an eye on dem. 'Specally de girl. Dere is someting about her dat I don't like."

Meanwhile...

Josephine took stepped away from the others, and pulled a small bottle out of her pocket. She opened the bottle and drank all of the dark red liquid at once. "Too salty."

* * *

**Creepy child...Josie...**

**So, I was wondering: after reading the end, would you prefer alternate universes or a sequel (I have ideas for both, but it all depends and what you want...)**

**Yes, I know this update is sooner than planned, but I had a long bad day today and feel like updating...**


End file.
